Seto's story
by nameless-heart
Summary: Mokuba can't sleep so his big bro tells him a story.A parody of the princess and the pea.pleas review


**This is my fist Yu-gi –oh fic ,so pleas bare with me.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-gi-oh or The princess and the pea, I only own this story idea and a sweet hair -cut.**

Mokuba tossed and turned unable to get to sleep, it was 1:10 in the morning and had gone to bed almost 5 hours ago. His rising tempter, sore throat ,stomach ache and head ache were all factors to his lack of sleep. He very hardly ever got sick so he didn't know what to do. He decided to do what he always does when he doesn't know what to do, is scarred ,nervous, lonely ect., call for his big brother.

"Se-Seto! Seto!" he called in a horse voice, he couldn't even tell if he was yelling. But, he was, and Seto heard him. Even thou Mokuba's voice wasn't very loud ,Seto was only across the hall and was a light sleeper. Seto flung himself out of his bed and ran to baby brother's room.

"What's wrong Mokuba!?'' The older Kiba asked after trashing the bed room door open. Seto was still half asleep but was ready to beat the crap out of any intruder there might be. But when he saw ,in relief, there was no such thing in the room he calmed down and walked over to his little brother.

"What is it?" he asked in a calmer voice.

"I don't feel good." the younger Kiba replied. Seto put his hand on Mokuba's fore head and was upset when he felt that it was hotter than it should be.

"I'll go get some medice." Seto said. If this had been during the day, he could have just sent a servant for it. But ,it was night and he didn't allow the servants to live in the main house, due to his paranoia. He soon returned with the medicine ,and Mokuba reluctantly took it. Bubble gum flavored medicine was still gross medicine to Mokuba.

"Try to get to sleep." is all Seto could say, he didn't know much about taking care of other people let alone sick people.

"But I can't." Mokuba wind. Seto though about how he could get his little brother to sleep and it finally came down to a bed time story.

"How about I tell you a story to help you get to sleep?''

"O-O.k.'' Mokuba said. Seto sat on the bed next to his little brother, who had snuggled up to him a bit to Seto's annoyance. Seto wasn't much for snuggling, but it was his sick little brother so he didn't say anything .He even put his arm around him.

Seto then began his story:

_The princess and the pea, retold by Seto Kiba_

_Once upon a time…_There was a prince who lived in a huge with an evil king. One night a princess came to the young prince wanted her to stay, but the king wanted to send her away because he saw her as unimportant .The prince was determined to change the king's mind, so the prince was going to put her to three tests. A test of a true princess, a test of loyalty, and a test of modesty, the prince thought if she could past the entire test the evil king would keep her. Fist was the test of a true princess; a true princess's skin was so soft that she could feel a pea under twenty mattresses. So that night the prince put a pea under twenty mattresses and told the princess that's where she'd sleep. The next morning she complained to the princes about something hard in the bed. The prince was over joyed! She had past the first test. Next was the test of loyalty, the princess would have to show her loyalty to the prince in one way or another. When she ask the prince how to prove her loyalty he told her to give him fifty-one percent of her country, and she did. Now that she had past the second test she only had to pass one more test, the test of modesty. The prince challenged her to a game of chess for that test. He would let her win and how ever she reacted would determent how modest she was or wasn't. The game went on for hours but the prince threw the game and she won. After words she thanked him for such a good game and went on to say that she was surprised she won. She pasted the final test! However, the evil king still wanted to send her away. The prince was outraged and decided to over throw his step- father, the king. And he knew just how to do it, when the princess gave the fifty-one percent of her country to the prince it include an army. The army was more than enough force to over throw the king. The king was never heard from a gene and the prince took over his stepfather's country. And together the prince and princess ruled the country….._and they all lived happily ever after the end._

**THE END**

**Ok so I got this idea from a bizarre dream I had last night. But everything in my dream was like the Sims 2** **Apartment life, probably because I stayed up till 1 in the morning playing it….pleas review I know my spelling/grammar isn't the best but I used spelling and glamour check so blame that. Also if you love the original princess and the pea and are now total hacked off at me for changing it so much, sorry. One last thing, I tried to make Seto's version seem like his and Mokuba's childhood: seto-prince mokuba-princess their stepfather (who's name I can't spell)-evil , now I'm done….review pleas. **


End file.
